


I can be your shelter 'til it's done.

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Stiles is scared of thunders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: “You can sleep here,” Derek suggests quietly, then he adds completely unnecessary. “Next to me.”Stiles’ eyes go wide for a small second, then the corners of his lips quirk up in a bashful smile which, according to Derek, is bright enough to lit up the whole room. “Yeah.. I.. I’d like that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this oneshot comes from the song :"Please don't stop the rain." by James Morrison.

 

Derek’s eyes snap open when he hears soft, small footsteps coming close, then the screeching noise of a door cracking open.

He sits up, rubbing his sleepy eyes when the slightly blurred shadow of a man comes into his view. Stiles is standing near the threshold, hesitant and frightened, looking back and forth between Derek's bed and the dark hallway, almost like he’s regretting the decision he’s made to climb out of his bed.

“Stiles?”

“Uh, I’m sorry.. I.. It’s just..” Derek doesn’t understand what’s happening. Stiles keeps stuttering, forcing the words out as a fierce blush is visible despite the shitty light coming from the window.

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles gives a soft noise from his throat before finally admitting with low, embarrassed voice.

“Thunders scare me.”

Derek’s cheeks go warm, his eyes flicker for a moment to the side of his queen size bed, empty and cold and considering the entity of the silent question coming from Stiles, Derek still has to make sure he’s understood Stiles’ intentions correctly.

He looks so small in his oversize shirt, too long for his small frame. His soft looking hair are all over the place, ruffled and disarrayed as he's been running his fingers through it. He looks incredibly young to Derek, right now, like this.

“You can sleep here,” Derek suggests quietly, then he adds completely unnecessary. “ _Next to me_.”

Stiles’ eyes go wide for a small second, then the corners of his lips quirk up in a bashful smile which, according to Derek, is bright enough to lit up the whole room. “Yeah.. I.. I’d like that.”

Derek bites down on his bottom lip as to refrain the exhilarated smile that wants to desperately break free at the realization that despite this looks exactly like one of his most recurrent dream, it’s the reality; it’s _finally_ a reality.

Derek scoots closer to the edge of the bed in a way to make Stiles feel most comfortable as possible. Stiles settles himself under the warm comforter and rolls on his side so to face Derek. Their eyes lock and there’s not a sound, but the noise or rain tickling against the window and the occasional thunders, filling the air.

“I’m sorry for crashing into your bed.” Stiles exhales, a small apologetic smile spreading over his lips. Derek just stares, unable to look away from the endearing motion of his eyelids starting to flutter shut heavily and Derek finds himself struck like a spellbound by the way his lips part just slightly, letting out these adorable puffs of air, causing his heart to swell into his chest. He can’t bring himself to fall asleep; The sight too enrapturing to let go for something as futile as _sleeping_.

He’s about to scoot closer to the center of the bed, lured by the snoring noises Stiles makes when suddenly the loud thump of a thunder striking causes Stiles to bolt awake. His eyes are blown wide with a look of fright on his face and his breath is coming out short and uneven. Derek has, once again, to fight the urge to reach for him, pulling him into his arms and reassure him that everything is okay. That he’s here to protect him. But he knows he can’t because this is his flatmate, his friend Stiles and he has to push away those feelings in the darkest corner of his heart because Stiles doesn't reciprocate. Stiles is his friend. Stiles is just a friend.

Until..

“Stiles?”

Derek lets out a surprised gasp when Stiles throws himself into his arms. His small frame is shaking like a leaf into his arms, his shoulders convulsing, his chest falling up and down with every deep breath leaving his lungs. Stiles's eyes are squeezed shut as he clings onto Derek with every fiber of his bones.

“I’m sorry. I’m.. I don’t know why I did that.”

That's the whole point because Derek doesn’t need to know. What he needs right now is feel that warm body over and over again against his own, so he does just that. He doesn't let Stiles go.

Stiles’ goes tense at first, probably startled by Derek’s sudden gesture, but he immediately starts to melt into his arms when Derek rests his head on top of Stiles’ as his hand gently draws circles over the large expanse of his back, whispering softly in his ear, soothingly. “Just stay like this.”

“Y-you sure?”

Derek has never been more sure of anything in his entire life.

“I’m sure.”

Stiles nods against his heart, pounding like a hammer, his hand coming to rest on his chest. Derek’s eyes fall down on Stiles’ face as to check for hesitation, _regret_ , but he sees nothing but calmness flashing across his features, except for whenever the thunder strikes, making his whole body shudder for a long moment but luckily Derek's there for him, making shushing sounds in his ear, his fingers gently stroking Stiles hair and Stiles feels safe, protected, calm like he's just found his safe haven.

“I’m here..”

Stiles nods, a thankful smile taking over his lips before his eyelashes flutter close once again, making soft snoring noises that make Derek smile against his hair.

Derek knows he needs some sleep. He can’t stare at Stiles all night even if he’s tempted to so, with the realization that Stiles will still be in his arms, in the morning, Derek allows himself to drift off to sleep with Stiles soft smile playing behind his eyelids and his sweet scent filling his senses.

  
It’s morning and much to Stiles joyfulness, the rays of sunshine beaming through the window cause him to let out a contented sigh. He tries to stir but it's kind of an hard feat with Derek's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against his solid chest. Not that Stiles has something to complain, of course..

“Hey..”

“Goodmorning,” Derek replies sleepily.

Stiles doesn’t know how to thank Derek for allowing him to spend the night in his bed and having taken care of him through soft touches and reassuring words whenever the thunder stroke. No one could have done the same. Stiles just knows it. He leans in, slowly and carefully, mostly to give Derek the chance to dodge away if this is not what he wants but to much to his pleasant surprise Derek stares at him, wide-eyed and completely agape until Stiles closes his eyes and presses his lips against his own.

It’s a chaste and brief kiss but it stills manages to communicate everything Stiles wants to tell Derek; how good this feels, how erratically his heart is beating right now, how ecstatic this makes him feel. Derek’s lips are stoic and cold against his own, until the realization that Stiles is _actually_ kissing him snap him awake from the brief moment of disorientation. He revels in the soft whimper Stiles lets out against his mouth when his hand clutches on the front of Stiles’ shirt, pulling him impossibly close against his chest. Stiles’ fingers tangle into his hair, gripping firm when the kiss becomes a more heated, steamy enough to leave the both of them breathless and smiling against each other’s lips, numb and swollen.

“Wow..”

“Wow.” Derek echoes, letting out a breathless laugh and allowing himself to finally stroke Stiles' warm cheek, the soft skin gets even more flushed beneath Derek's touch.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for the longest time.” Derek admits. Stiles just grins, nuzzling his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, giving the older boy the chance to inhales the sweet-scenting smell of Stiles shampoo causing his nostrils to flare.

“This was definitely a bolt from the blue..”

“Yeah.” Derek laughs, stroking his hand over the expanse of Stiles’ back, unable to fight back the huge smile creeping over his lips when Stiles leans into the gentle caress, almost purring like a cat.

“Who thought I’d be grateful to a thunderstorm?” Stiles almost sounds incredolous, which tickles Derek’s curiosity because.. well, he’s been pining over Stiles since the day he’s become his flatmate but he’s never thought Stiles was ever going to return his  _pin-ings._

“Wait.. d-do you have feelings for me?”

“Huh.. yeah.. I kind of do..” Stiles sighs, then his face starts flushing red. Derek looks at him expectantly, curious for Stiles to elaborate because honestly.. the thought of Stiles returning his feelings makes him lightheaded.

“I have something to confess..”

“Go ahead.” Derek tells him. Stiles gives a deep intake of breath before looking up into Derek’s eyes.

“I’m scared of thunderstorms, that’s true. But the real reason why I came here was simply due to my crush borderline _obsessive_ and I had to, you know, _know_.”

Derek stares agape with eyebrow shot up quizzically, trying to elaborate Stiles’ confession, then he finally comes to a conclusion, “So.. so you liked me.”

“I did, Der.” Stiles chuckles nervously. “I still do.”

“Yeah. Huh, yes. I know.. I meant before. Y-you were already having feelings for me before this happened.”

“Yes.” Stiles confirms with a nod of his head, an amused smile playing on the corner of his lips at the jaw-slabbed expression written all over Derek’s face. It’s cute actually.

Derek decides he’s wasting enough amount of time wondering if any of that is real, realizing he could have spent that time kissing Stiles, instead; So he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9 and tumblr: Skyblue993


End file.
